In the display technology, fixing structures for fixing a circuit board to a backlight module may be screws that fix the circuit board on the back plate of the backlight module. On the one hand, a number of screws are not convenient to assembly. On the other hand, the screws are easy to scratch the circuit board during assembling. In addition, clamping fasteners can also be used to assembly. In such structure, the clamping fasteners need to be fixed on the back plate of the backlight module before clamps thereon can be used to clamp and press the circuit board, and the assembling process is complicated and time-consuming.